


Puppy Tails - Car Wash

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [106]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, Fun, Games, Heatwave, Humor, M/M, Silly, Water, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John and Gladstone wash their car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Car Wash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epsentinel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsentinel/gifts).



> Epsentinel - hope you feel 100% soon xxx

John stood looking out of the window onto the street below at their car. It was covered in a grey film of London pollution and an amazing amount of pigeon poop. He looked over at Sherlock laying on the sofa in his boxer shorts, a spray bottle of water next to his hand. They were 3 days into a heat wave and the flat was stifling.

"Sherlock I think we should wash the car." John said as he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. Sherlock groaned in response and used the spray bottle on his chest. "Come on stick your chinos on and grab one of my t-shirts. Mycroft has a garden and a hose."

 

Sherlock appeared 30 minutes later decked out in his cream chinos and a smart short sleeved shirt.

"I didn't think you had any Summer clothes?" John asked stunned by the difference in his boyfriend.

"After last year I thought I should invest in some." Sherlock replied reaching for his coat.

"Don't even think about it!" John said smacking Sherlock's hand away. "I like seeing a bit more flesh." John licked his lips, Sherlock blushed.

They made their way over to the car, Sherlock ran his finger over the body, frowning as he realised just how dirty it was.

"Do you think Mrs Hudson would let us turn Speedys into a garage?" Sherlock asked. John shook his head and lifted Gladstone into the front seat.

"Please put the air conditioning on." John panted as he tried to breath in the humidity.

"Can you do it? I don't have the energy." Sherlock replied a sheen of fresh sweat forming on his face.

"Sherlock you're driving!" John groaned as he switched on the AC. Sherlock audibly sighed as the cool air hit his face.

"Oh yes!" John moaned happily as he cooled down. "Why don't we just sit in the car all day?" 

"We could just use a car wash." Sherlock said as he grinned and turned on the engine.

"Ah but then we would miss the fun of playing with the water hose." John laughed.

"You just want to see me in a wet shirt don't you?" Sherlock asked smiling.

"I might do." John replied putting his hand on Sherlock's thigh.

 

John panted, he was totally soaked, he had to admit Sherlock was a good shot with the hose. Oddly Sherlock had managed to remain bone dry.

"Right then, let's actually wash the car." John said smiling as he watched Gladstone lap water from the hose Sherlock was holding. John went around the back and took the sponges and car shampoo out of the boot. A spray of water hit him in the chest and he looked at Sherlock affronted. "It might be an idea if you sprayed the car this time." Sherlock grinned and spayed the car. John went to work pouring the shampoo onto the sponge and cleaning the body work, then he hit a slight snag.

"Sherlock far be it for me to say I'm short but this is a Range Rover and I can't reach." John put the soapy sponge into the foamy bucket next to Gladstone and waited for Sherlock to hand him the hose.

"Is it nice down there, I often wonder." Sherlock said passing the hose with a grin. The water hit him dead in the chest, the shock causing him to knock the bucket of suds over onto Gladstone.

"You cheeky sod!" John shouted laughing as Sherlock wiped the water away from his dripping curls. Sherlock picked up the soaking wet sponge and stared at John an evil look in his eye. "Whatever you're thinking Sherlock, don't..." John shrieked as the sponge hit him square between the eyes. Gladstone shook ridding himself of the bubbles he was covered in. He happily chased the suds floating all around him, while his parents sprayed water at each other.

"Nooooo!" Sherlock cried as John got him into a headlock on the grass and shoved the hose down his trousers. "That's fu..fu..freezing.."

"Say I won." John said.

"I didn't know it was a competition." Sherlock groaned as John pulled the hose free. John laughed and let go, then helped Sherlock up. They stood together for a moment watching their puppy. Gladstone was having the time of his life chasing stray suds around the garden and snapping at them.

"We needed this." John said as Sherlock stripped out of his chinos. 

"You should probably dry your jeans." Sherlock said as he draped his chinos over the fence on the veranda and unbuttoned his shirt.

"You know I think you're trying to seduce me Mr Holmes." John said unbuttoning his flies.

"Whatever gives you that idea Dr Watson." Sherlock replied pulling John to him and kissing him.

Gladstone sat panting on the grass and watched as his parents sneaked into the house. He rolled his eyes, the car still looked dirty he thought.


End file.
